Wrothian
The Wrothians (Japanese: , Rāsu, Lars; English dub: ) are a race of beings in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are an alien race who made an alliance with the Ganglion. They have been a proud tribe of mercenaries and warriors for generations, and display a prominent samurai theme in both design and values. Description "A race that possessses both unique technology and a powerful warrior-culture, though their once-great numbers have dwindled in recent times. They complement their superb combat abilities with a samurai-like code of ethics that praises fair fighting above all else. Wrothians have no true concept of religion, though they do believe that a single spirit moves from person to person throughout the course of eternity." Physiology Wrothians look like feline humanoids. Males have a lion-like mane, while females have short hair and prominent ears. Story one of the first Wrothians met]] The first appearance of Wrothians is in a cutscene after Chapter 6, when Luxaar tasks Prince Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe with retrieving a mech that Cross and Elma found in Noctilum. Failure to do so would mean that the Wrothian people will no longer be supported by the Ganglion, making them starve and freeze. The two are next seen during the battle in New Los Angeles, in which they easily fulfill their duty, transporting the mech to the Ganglion base. Afterwards, the two are seen again in Sylvalum, where they confront the party. Ga Jiarg introduces his race and explains their alliance with Ganglion. After the party convinces the Wrothians that their alliance with the Ganglion is not the right choice, Ga Jiarg offers them their freedom in exchange for a battle. The party then fights the Wrothians and, later, their skells. After the battle, Ga Jiarg contacts Luxaar and dissolves their alliance. Furthermore, the Wrothian prince also announces that his race will now support the Humans, much to Luxaar's anger. After completing A Challenger Approaches, which includes another fight with Ga Buidhe and then supplying the Wrothians with medicine, the Six Stars Arms Manufacturer opens as a result of this alliance with equipments based on the Wrothian technology. List of Wrothian NPCs * Da Girhi * Da Naguth * Da Zeulbe * De Ezich * De Sazon * De Soghu * De Zing * Ga Bewhe * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg * Ge Jewhe * Gi Nagri * Gi Nogan * Gi Zang * Gi Ziorde * Gi Ziordo * Go Belg * Go Rogan * Go Sirho * Gu Ladha * Gu Ludho * Ni Gombe * Ni Zain * Ni Zinga * Vi Sezha * Zo Geil * Zo Langra * Zo Ozuchi * Zo Zazhi * Zo Zinath Wrothian Skells The common Wrothian Skells are the Caladars, such as the Ga Buidhe's Deva Caladar. Their mechanism technology is a variation of that of Human Skells. However, Ga Jiarg's personal Skell, the Vasara, is categorized separately from Caladars. * Caladar * Vasara List of Wrothian Enemies category = Wrothian (enemies) namespace = notcategorymatch = XCX Enemies by Subcategory dominantsection = 1 includepage = {Xenemy infobox}:variant:type:location:time:weather,{Xenemy stats}:level table = class="xcx Normal sortable",Name,Variant,Type,Location,Time,Weather,Level allowcachedresults = true Gallery Cat Lady.JPG|Ga Buidhe Tiger man.JPG|Ga Jiarg speaking to Luxaar XCX-Male-Wrothian-Artwork.png|Male Wrothian artwork XCX-Female-Wrothian-Artwork.png|Female Wrothian artwork Ga Bow and Ga Derg approach.JPG|Ga Buidhe and Ga Jiarg QbcRppn.jpg Luxzaal stand.JPG Category:XCX Races Category:XCX Enemies Category:Ganglion Category:Wrothians Category:XCX Humanoids Category:XCX Enemies by Subcategory